


A Glimmer on The Waves

by ninjawrites



Series: The Sunbeam Chronicles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, But He Doesn't Realize It, Dad Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar), Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites
Summary: Hakoda and Zuko have a talk about fatherhood aboard their captured Fire Nation ship.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Original Character
Series: The Sunbeam Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176329
Comments: 28
Kudos: 451





	A Glimmer on The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Some good quality bonding time.

Zuko sat peacefully on the bow of the ship, basking in the suns rays as they trickled through the cloud cover. As the ship rocked up and down over the waves, he was ever reminded of his years at sea, his body adjusting to the motion as a second nature. If he let his mind drift enough, it was as though he never left, the cool metal underneath him and the sound of the ship's engine bring along the tension, and anger he carried with him into his banishment. Uncle could interrupt him at any moment, offering a warm cup of tea or a bowl of food.

A small whine and a wiggle in his arms bring him out of his reverie, and it is both relieving and saddening as the reality of where he is washes over him. Zuko releases the tension in his brow and shoulders that he was not aware he carried, as he peeks downward, the corner of his lips turning up as he see's Akira's bright eyes looking up at him.

"Are you bored already?" He asks. Akira starts to get restless and he shifts her up to his shoulder. Recently, Zuko discovered that morning meditation could benefit the both of them at once, especially given that Zuko no longer had a second pair of hands. Soaking up the dawn sun helped start both of their days on a positive note, but although she liked the warmth of the sun, she did not appreciate the meditation aspect as much as he did.

"You're ready to start the day aren't you?" He speaks softly to her. Akira is getting stronger, as she is finally able to lift her head and look around with wide eyes. The dawn has just broken, so nobody else is on deck at the moment, but given that this is their first full day on their borrowed ship, her interest is understandable.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it." Zuko says to her. He's getting much more comfortable at having a full conversation despite it's one-sided nature, without others listening in. "I used to have one just like it." Zuko stands and looks around. "This one is much nicer though. Mine was a piece of junk."

Akira lets out a squeal, and Zuko chuckles. "Yeah, I know. But it served me well. And then it got blown up. Well, I did too, but, at least I'm still here?" He didn't mean for it to come out like a question, but it did. "And I guess that's good, because now you are here too."

"You two are up early." A voice from behind startles Zuko, and he turns to see Chief Hakoda standing at the entrance to the deck.

"Chief Hakoda." Zuko gives a slight bow, but again, he's stuck wondering what to do with baby in his arms. He wonders if there is a protocol for such situations, but he supposes that one wouldn't usually be in the presence of nobility carrying a child. The Water Tribes are different though, they don't seem to do bows all that often, so Zuko figures he can get away with it.

"Good Morning Prince Zuko." The Chief acknowledges with a nod. "I hope you got enough rest after yesterday. I remember the days where sleeping in was a thing of the past."

"Actually, I tend to rise with the sun anyways. We were just doing morning meditation."

"Oh, well then I hope I'm not disturbing you two."

"No, sir. We just finished." Zuko says, wondering if the Chief thought it humerous that he included his daughter in such a routine.

The Chief nods, then gestures for them to sit down on one of the stools on deck.

"Is meditation a common thing in the Fire Nation?"

Zuko nods. "For firebenders at least, but it can be useful for non-benders too. Though, firebenders have a connection with the sun, and it helps us strengthen it. Just like waterbenders have a connection to the moon."

"Huh." Hakoda purses his brows. "I always wondered why Katara seemed to have more energy in the evenings. When she was little she could rival Sokka after a bowl of ice cream."

Zuko smiled at that. Talking to the Chief was somehow...easy. Though perhaps it was something about the early hours of the morning that made conversation flow easier. That and the Chief seemed to have shed the layer of intimidation he wore when it came to his acting duties. It was strange to see the different sides of him, something Zuko couldn't do with his own father. Stern Firelord seemed to be the only mode he could really remember being privy to.

"What about this one?" The Chief gestures to Akira. Zuko shifts her so she's facing Hakoda, and the Chief suddenly gives her a gentle 'Hello there.' Akira locks eyes with him, and when the man smiles she sends one back. Zuko's so amazed by the reaction it takes him a moment to register the Chief's question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think she'll be a bender?"

Zuko's chest suddenly goes cold, wondering if all of this has been some sort of test. He hesitates for a moment, but then he reminds himself how caring the tribe has been, even just for Akira. They aren't like Azula, and they certainly don't seem to be the type to blame a child for what they bend, even if some of the warriors still eye him warily as he passes through the halls.

Zuko nods. "It's very likely, though it's not for certain. I was expected to be a non-bender, until I suddenly bent a flame during one of my tutoring sessions when I was seven." He says. "But she already seems to take a liking to the sun." He let the subtlety of his words hang between them.

Hakoda hums in response, but his demeanor towards Akira doesn't change. Instead, he glances toward Zuko. "She is, uh, yours then?"

Zuko feels himself go bright red. He didn't anticipate having to dodge this assumption so often when he took Akira in, but already its been quite a common question. In time he figured it wouldn't be so important, but right now he couldn't escape the fact that he was a father at sixteen years of age, and such implications are kind of embarassing.

"Not by blood." He says, and at that he notices Hakoda relax a little. "But I was tasked by her mother to keep her safe. She-she died not long after I met her."

"I'm sure that's quite a story." Hakoda says as a shadow passes over his face. "It is always a tragedy when a child loses their mother."

Zuko had to blink back the water in his eyes at the sudden statement, and remembered the Chief also knows that kind of loss first hand. "Yes. I know."

Hakoda observes him, but Zuko focuses on Akira as he sets her on his knee while she chews at her own fist. Zuko is grateful he does not push for more answers.

"You were very brave yesterday. We were lucky to have both your expertise and your skills at our disposal."

The praise is unexpected. Their capture of the Fire Navy speeder now currently in their possession was originally Sokka's idea, the Water Tribe ships being much to conspicuous to avoid the wrath of the fleet coming to support the Ba Sing Se occupation. Zuko was hesitant at first, but with his intel they were able to identify not only the type of ship that would be most suitable, but the general layout and inner workings of it as well.

With a mask over his face, Zuko was able to use his experience as the Blue Spirit along with firebending to aid in the warriors boarding of the ship. It killed him to have to leave Akira with the ones left guarding Aang, but he was able to feed that anxious energy into his attack, and it showed. With the help of a waterbender, a firebender and a metalbender, they were able to make a swift and precise capture.

He had to look away when those who wouldn't surrender were cut down, but at least those who did were left with a spare row boat to float to shore. Standard protocol leaves no room for mercy like that if the situation was reversed.

"Thank you." Zuko answered. "I'm honored by your praise."

"Of course. I know you and my kids have a rough history, but it's evident you've each had your own experiences and grown from them." Hakoda said. "It still catches me off guard how four years has changed so much." He sighed. "If nothing else, I'm very glad you're on our side now. I know it's probably hard going against your own family."

Zuko's hand habitually reached for his scar, but he managed to pull his hand back halfway. The Chief however, seemed to notice the movement, and Zuko noticed how he stiffened. Zuko didn't acknowledge it, cursing himself inwardly for the slip, but brushed it off. "It's not that hard." Zuko says instead. "Uncle and Akira are really the only ones who I consider family now."

Hakoda simply hums and nods. "Well, you seem like you're doing a good job so far." He gestures to Akira, who leans her head back to look at him upside down, Zuko's hands the only thing keeping her from falling. It's incredibly adorable, and impossible for anyone to keep back a smile when faced with a sight like that, so it thankfully lightens the mood between them.

Hakoda stands with a groan and stretches, and Zuko is suddenly reminded of Sokka. "Let's go about getting some breakfast hmm?" He says. Zuko nods and stands as well. He is dusting himself off when he is surprised by Hakoda setting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"And if you ever need any advice, for fatherhood or otherwise, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

"O-of course." Zuko says, and the Chief nods, then goes to meet the few crew members trickling up from below deck. Zuko is left standing there, a little shocked.

"Is that what a dad's supposed to be like?" He whispers to Akira as if she could possibly have an answer. She grabs at his chin instead and blows a little drool from her lips. "Yeah, I wouldn't know either." He says, and gathers up the bag as they head down towards the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm really loving the little oneshot format for this AU, so keep subscribing to the series if you want to know when I post more! 
> 
> Psst! I love your comments. Keep 'em coming!<3


End file.
